dragon falls GT
by toolaj1
Summary: This is the first ever story of dragon ball GT and gravity falls ever meeting. Goku destroys Omega Shenron, with The Universal spirit bomb. Shenron was awakened automatically and told Goku to come with him to a universe where Goku can start afresh, facing new foes and he meets up with Dipper and Mabel and they start a whole new adventure. With action and romance you'll love
1. Chapter 1

Introduction

This is the first ever story of dragon ball GT and gravity falls ever meeting. Goku destroys Omega Shenron, with The Universal spirit bomb. Shenron was awakened automatically and told Goku to come with him to a universe where Goku can start afresh, facing new foes and he meets up with Dipper and Mabel and they start a whole new adventure. With action and romance from gravity fall episodes but some major changes in them in which you people will like.

Ch 1 the meeting

Since Goku used all of Earth's energy to make the Spirit Bomb, he knows it is not going to be enough to destroy Omega, so he calls King Kai and asks him to call everyone in the universe and ask them to give him their energy. Goku successfully obtains all of the energy he needs to make the Universal Spirit Bomb , and after thanking everyone in the universe for their help, he throws the Spirit Bomb at Omega Shenron, which engulfed him and destroys him in its path. With the Shadow Dragons gone, the dragon balls return to normal. Everyone is looking around and yelling for Goku to show himself. As they have found him everybody comes running to find Goku unconscious on the ground, when all of a sudden, the real, benevolent Shenron appears without being summoned, which is something that has never been seen before. Shenron then heals Goku, and informs him and the other Z Fighters that he will not be able to grant any wishes for a long time due to everything that has happened involving the Dragon Balls with its negative energy, but Goku asks him if he will grant just one for "old times' sake". He asks Shenron if he can bring everyone that died at the hands of the Shadow Dragons and Super 17 back to life. Shenron grants the wish. Everyone begins to worry that Goku is leaving them again. Shenron asks Goku if he will come along and Goku climbs on Shenron's back. After Goku climbs on, Vegeta runs over and asks Goku where he is going. A moment later, Vegeta realizes that Goku is going to train with Shenron and help fulfill this wish. Before going, Goku tells Vegeta that he is now Earth's protector, and tells him that everyone is in his hands now. Goku and Shenron go flying, and the Dragon Balls begin circulating around Goku as they were continuing leaving Goku asked shenron where they are going Shenron replied "we are going to another universe to protect people and start a new life after our 100 years training". Goku lies on his back on the dragon. The Dragon Balls enter Goku's body, and the Four-Star ball goes into Goku's heart. (This is symbolic, because the Four-Star ball has always represented Grandpa Gohan to Goku.) Shenron roars, and then he and Goku vanish into another dimension. Twelve year old twins Dipper and Mabel Pines arrive to spend their summer break with their Great Uncle Stan, also known as Grunkle Stan who owns, the Mystery Shack, in the remote town of Gravity Falls, Oregon. Once there, they have to work at Stan's store and Mabel plans to get a new boyfriend. While Dipper was hanging the signs in the "creepy part" of the woods when Grunkle Stan told him to put up the signs he saw darkness covering the sky and a dragon appears out of nowhere and lands in the woods as dipper saw the dragon he called Mabel and asked her if they could go to the woods and see where the dragon landed. When going deep into the woods they found a crater and in the crater a kid was laying in the crater with a black spikes for normal hair going all around his head, a blue gii t-shirt and a yellow trousers and with black kung fu shoes. As they went down the crater they found the kid asleep and tried to wake him up as the kid woke up Mabel and Dipper saw his tail hanging and they were both shocked and Dipper asked him "who are you and why do you have a tail and how old are you" Goku replied "my name is son Goku and I'm the soul protector of earth and I was raised here on earth, and the reason why I have a tail is because I'm a saiyans and I'm 13" Mabel asked him "what's a super saiyans" Goku replied "it's a race of powerful being who use to rule the universe until an evil tyrant destroyed them and I was the only one left until I met with my rival Vegeta who was a saiyans to, but since I'm in your universe I'm the only saiyans in this universe" so Mabel and Dipper understood what he said and felt sorry for him being the only being in their universe. So they asked Goku if he will come to their mystery shack and live with them and his reply was a yes so they took him out of the crater and Dipper asked Goku "have you seen a dragon anywhere because I saw one" and Goku replied "Yes I saw it because I was on the dragon and he told me we would do training" and Mabel asked "what kind of training" and Goku replied Well he was going to train me on how to control my power and hold peace within this universe because he said there was great evil on my way which I will face but no worries I can handle anything in my super saiyans modes" Dipper asked "what are the Super Saiyans modes" Goku told them to stand back and they did what he did was stand in horse stance and power up with a scream until the ground started shaking and Dipper and Mabel were scared of what he is doing. Goku transformed into super saiyans 1 making his hair rise and turning his hair golden, turning his eye Oryx black to blue, greenish gem eyes to super saiyans 2 with the lightning surrounding his body, and super saiyans 3 elonginating his hair and turning his eyes to greenish blue gem eyes with pupils and without eyebrows making the world shake, and finally turn to super saiyans 4 turning into a half saiyans monkey with a pink fur and red eye shadows with a serious face and grew a few meters than his usual size as a kid elonginating his tail and had no golden hair this time but has a black hair with more muscles. Dipper and Mabel were shocked at what they saw with their jaws opened without saying a word and Goku replied "this is Super saiyans 4 nothing to worry about", so Goku powered down to his kid form and they went to the Mystery Shack and asked Goku about his history and Goku told them about it from piccolo reign of terror in the world saga, Saiyan saga when he faced his brother and Vegeta, frieze saga when he unleashed his super saiyans form from the anger of frieze killing his best friend Krllin, android saga when he had to face Cell and sacrificed himself to save the world from Cell, Buu saga when he unlocked super saiyans 3 and when brought back to life to face Buu and destroyed Buu with his super spirit bomb, baby saga when he had to find all the dragon balls in the galaxy with the help of his granddaughter and trunks to save their world from destroying itself and when baby took over the world and Vegeta as his host and unleashed Goku last transformation to super saiyans 4 and beat him, and super android 17 saga when he had difficult time destroying because Super android 17 kept on absorbing his power but ended up destroying 17 with the help of 17 sister android 18, and the dragon saga when all the seven dragons or dragon balls turned evil and when facing Omega shenron with Vegeta while fused as Super Saiyan 4 Gogeta and faced the final defeat of Omega shenron when releasing the universal spirit Bomb which Goku asked for everyone energy in the universe with the help of king Kai until he told them how he ended up till here and they were so amazed and Mabel was so amazed about his story that she started liking him. If any of you dragon ball z fans know it about Goku story you get what I'm saying.


	2. Chapter 2

Introduction

This is the first ever story of dragon ball GT and gravity falls ever meeting. Goku destroys Omega Shenron, with The Universal spirit bomb. Shenron was awakened automatically and told Goku to come with him to a universe where Goku can start afresh, facing new foes and he meets up with Dipper and Mabel and they start a whole new adventure. With action and romance from gravity fall episodes but some major changes in them in which you people will like.

CH 2 The great escape from Mabel boyfriend

. Until they've reached the Mystery Shack. And Dipper asked uncle Grunkle if Goku can live with them then uncle Grunkle asked him why does have a tail Goku explained the whole thing up until he transformed and went back to his base form and Uncle Grunkle agreed because he said "it will be good for his business for a kid who has a tail and gain more money than usual". The next day in the morning, Dipper was continuing on putting the signs up until he finds a metal hollow tree. Inside, he finds an electronic device that when he flips some switches, opens a trap door in the ground. Inside he finds a mysterious journal with facts when Goku came out from the Mystery Shack and found Dipper he asked him "what is that journal" Dipper replied when Goku came down with a front flip "these seem to be notes about Gravity Fall creatures that hints to an even greater cover-up hidden within the town's wondrous past and present" as Dipper and Goku went back to the Mystery shack and Dipper asked Mabel who she is waiting for she replied her new boyfriend, Dipper was shocked to hear the news.

Dipper explained to Goku why Mabel is single and Goku understood why because of her weirdness, when they were continuing their story Mabel boyfriend Norman came and acted weird to Goku and Dipper and started asking him questions after finishing he left with Mabel. Dipper and Goku then believes that Mabel's new boyfriend, Norman, is a zombie when he starts acting strangely they start investigating and tell Mabel that her boyfriend is a zombie but still she doesn't believe them. When Mabel is with Norman, Norman tells her that he is actually a gnome named Jeff (the leader of the gnomes) standing on top of other gnomes. Dipper then Goku wanted to make sure that if Norman was really a zombie when they saw a video of him dropping his hand on the floor they started believing and goes to save Mabel. Then Goku and Dipper ask Wendy if he can use the Mystery Cart to save Mabel. Wendy gives him the keys and tells him to try not to hit any pedestrians. As Dipper and Goku drive the Mystery Cart to save Mabel, Soos gives Dipper a shovel for the zombie and a baseball bat for a piñata. Dipper and Goku drive the Mystery Cart into the forest to rescue Mabel from the Gnomes. When going to the woods. Mabel faces Norman and starts believing him being a vampire but instead he is actually a gnome named Jeff (the leader of the gnomes) standing on top of other gnomes when the gnomes ask her to marry them she disagrees with them and they kidnapped her .When Goku and Dipper reached deep in the gnomes have Mabel tied on the forest ground.

After a gnome vomits rainbows when Mabel punched them, Dipper questions was "what the heck is going on", he gets hissed at by a gnome, and Mabel explains to them that Norman turned out to be a bunch of gnome jerks. Dipper and Goku then realizes that they were way off and checks the journal, only to see that there is no weakness listed for the gnomes. The gnomes now have Mabel tied to the ground. Jeff begins to explain that this is a big misunderstanding by saying "She's not in danger; she's just going to marry all one thousand of them and become their gnome queen for all eternity." Dipper commands them to release Mabel or else. Jeff begins to explain that Dipper won't be able to stop them because they are a powerful race, but Goku stops him in mid-sentence by hitting him with a ki blast. He then uses it to free Mabel from the ground while Dipper is distracting the gnomes; they enter the cart and begin to drive back to the Mystery Shack. The gnomes assemble into a giant monster and attack the Mystery Cart. Once Jeff and the gnomes realize Dipper, Goku and Mabel are getting away, the gnomes assemble together, becoming one big monster. Mabel worries that they will catch up to them, but Dipper isn't because gnomes have tiny legs. They then realize that the gnomes formed a big monster (controlled by Jeff). The monster begins to chase after Dipper, Goku and Mabel. The army of gnomes begins launching several small gnomes onto the Mystery Cart. Goku told Dipper and Mabel to drive while he fights them off one by one and Goku bashes Shmebulock with a kick to the face. One of the gnome's lands on Dipper's face, and Goku punched it until it releases. After Dipper thanks Goku for saving him, the monster then picks up a tree and throws it in the middle of the road. Goku then hit it with a ki blast and drive through the smoke and they crashed to the Mystery Cart in front of the Mystery Shack. Dipper, Goku and Mabel crawl from the Mystery Cart. Dipper warns the gnomes to stay back, so he throws a shovel at them, but they smash it to the ground. Dipper and Mabel both scream and Goku told them "to stand back" while changing into his fighting stance ready for battle while Dipper wonders where Grunkle Stan is. Stan is inside showing tourists "The world's most distracting object" distracting himself in the process. Goku shouted "KIO-KEN X 2"as a red aura surrounded Goku Mabel and Dipper were shocked, he attacked Jeff and Jeff blocked his Punches which Goku gave Jeff but Jeff could not withstand how much he is attacked by Goku and Jeff gnomes monster started falling off and as Goku landed he put his hands back and started saying "KAME HAME HAAA!" as the blue ki blast hit the beast or monster they fell apart and got blasted away instead of the leader who landed, Mabel and Dipper were amazed what Goku did. And Mabel took a leaf blower nearby and pointed it at Jeff the leader. Mabel sucks and shoots Jeff out of the leaf blower for revenge because he lied to her, broke her heart, and messed with Dipper. As he is flying through the air, he says that he is going to get his revenge on them. The rest of the gnomes are confused as to what they should do next. Mabel then begins blowing them with the leaf blower, forcing them back into the forest. One of the gnomes gets caught in the plastic from a 6-pack soda and is carried away by a goat. Mabel feels sad that her first boyfriend turned out to be a bunch of gnomes, so Dipper tries to cheer her up by saying that her next boyfriend will be a vampire. They then hug each other in an "awkward sibling" way and Mabel came to say thank you To Goku for what he done and he replied "no problem beautiful" Goku started liking her secretly for her beauty, Mabel started blushing when smiling when she heard what Goku said which means she started liking him secretly like fall for him.

Dipper, Mabel and Goku walk into the Mystery Shack. Grunkle Stan is feeling guilty for insulting them, so he tells them they can each take anything they want from the Mystery Shack. Dipper chooses a hat that he will be seen with throughout the series, and Mabel chooses a grappling hook it in a Zelda-like fashion, and Goku took a Stick which reminded him of his Power pole when holding it. When nightfall came Mabel in her PJ was jumping on the bed, playing with her grappling hook while Dipper and Goku in their PJ writes about the events what happened that day in the mysterious journal that Dipper and Goku found. Dipper Started asking Goku "what was that what you produced in your hands and the red aura which you produced" Goku replied "it called Ki it's a life energy which is in you and around the environment which you're in and you can manipulate it into making ki blasts or power ups like what I did against the gnomes". At the end, Dipper tells Mabel to turn off the light, but instead she flicks it out of the window with the grappling hook. Meanwhile, Grunkle Stan is downstairs and opens a secret door by typing in a secret code on the snack machine, which leads to a secret passage downstairs. He mysteriously closes the door, which hints that he may have something to hide.

**Next chapter coming soon in June so please make some reviews here. The story will get interesting little by little.**

CH 3 the legend of the gobblewonker vs. the legendary super saiyans


End file.
